A Neopian Version of Treasure Planet
by Calvinseviltwin85
Summary: A small paraody by 2hot4u181 (me) and Lost_Desert_Fan, using our obessesion for this particualr movie as a possible new series for the Neopian Times. One of about 8 parts.
1. The Story Begins

A long time ago, about 100 years before Neopia it was rumored that gold was hidden within a Distant planet. The loot of a million Neopoints it was named. But all of this was stolen from others by one Captain Nathaniel Flint. Flint was as cold, heartless, mutant blumaroo. Traveling Neopia and much rest of the universe, only to steal treasure. With the assistance of BEN the Diddler, he and his crew committed crimes of great lengths, and would vanish without a trace.   
No one ever found that Planet. That is, until a certain map sphere found it's was into the hands of a shadow shoyru named Jim Hawkins...  
  
  
"YEAHAHAHAHA!" yelled Jim as he darted through a huge gorge near Krawk Island on his Solar Surfer. Solar surfing is a mix between skateboarding and wind surfing, however these boards can defy gravity. These take years to master, but Jim had been doing this since he was 7 years old.  
  
Jim approached 2 water wheels that ran along the side of the island Montressor, which wasn't too far away from Krawk Island. Embracing himself he put the sail down on the solar surfer and glided through the wheels at a break neck speed, but managing not to even scratch himself.  
  
"Yes!" Jim said, but his victory was cut short by the sound of the Pinceron Police. "Just great," Jim muttered, slowing to a halt so the police could arrest him. It wasn't like this was something new, Jim had been caught many times before. Which meant that he had to face the toughest judge ever. His own mother.  
  
-Meanwhile-  
  
Sarah Hawkins bustled around the dining room of the Benbow Inn, serving breakfast to her guests. The inn was full, and Sarah wished she had an extra hand to help with the work. She swiped a strand of brown hair away from her tired but pretty face and wondered where her son, Jim, was.  
  
"Speaking of which, how's Jim?" asked Doctor Doppler. Doppler was a highly intelligent brown lupe and a good friend of Sarah's.  
  
"With him I'm not exactly sure. Ever since his father left he's been... unpredictable," Sarah sighed sitting down at the same table with Doppler.  
  
"Don't be too hard on yourself," Doppler said quietly. "Jim's a good kid... he just needs to..."  
  
But Doppler was cut off when Jim was frog marched into the room by two Pincerons.  
  
"James Twitty Hawkins..." Sarah growled marching over to the door.  
  
"We found your son in some restricted ruins, ma'am." the Pinceron on the right began.  
  
"I believe this is a direct violation of his probation," the other one nodded.  
  
"Pardon me officers," Doppler stood up and stepped forward. "If I might intervene here, I am the noted astrophysicist, Doctor Dobert Doppler. Maybe you've heard about me?"  
  
The pincerons exchanged a blank look.  
  
"I have a Neopian Times clipping!" Dobert volunteered.  
  
"Are you the boy's father?" asked the first Pinceron.  
  
"What? Heck no!" Dobert said backing up.  
  
"Of course not!" Sarah agreed.  
  
"Back off then sir," the pinceron ordered.   
  
"Thank you Dobert," Sarah sighed. "I can take it from here."  
  
"Well, if you insist, Sarah. Just don't let me ever do it again," he added.   
  
"Any more slipups will result to a one-way ticket to juvenile hall," the Pinceron said.   
  
"Kiddie hoosegow," the second Pinceron added.   
  
"The slammer," declared the first officer.   
  
"It won't happen again. Thank-you officers." Sarah sighed.  
  
"We see his type all the time, ma'am."   
  
"Wrong choices."  
  
"Dead enders."  
  
"Losers." With each word the robots uttered, Sarah's shoulders slumped a bit more.  
  
The two officers were about to leave, when one said, "You take care now." The other, saying, "Let's Motor."  
  
Jim sighed and went over to an empty table beginning to clean it up.  
  
"WHAT where you doing? Do you WANT to go to juvenile hall?" Sarah began.  
  
"If it means getting away from here..." Jim sighed.  
  
"Jim..." Sarah sighed shaking her head.  
  
"Just leave me alone alright?" Jim finally yelled running out the door.  
  
"I just don't know what to do with him," Sarah said with a bit of regret.  
  
"Oh, cheer up now," Dobert said. "He just needs to calm down."  
  
"He's been like this too long to let him calm down." Sarah replied.  
  
Jim sat in the roof as it began to drizzle. He threw a few rocks that had made their way to the top of the roof down along the shingles when a large silver spacecraft when flying by and crashing alongside the docks near the Benbow. Upon instinct Jim jumped off the roof and ran over to the ship.  
  
"Hey Mister? You're OK in there right?" he asked banging on the small metal door when a large gray hand pushed it open and a overgrown, old, turdle came out.  
  
"The map... they're after me map," he said weakly clutching a chest.  
  
"C'mon..." Jim sighed lugging the turdle up the road towards the inn. "Mom's just going to love this."  
  
It took good 10 minutes of Jim to drag the turdle up and into the inn, but the results weren't pretty.  
  
"JAMES TWITT..." Sarah began on the spot.  
  
"Not now Mom. He's hurt," Jim, said flatly as the turdle grabbed Jim's jacket slowly pulling him down to the floor level.  
  
"The map... take the map," the ghastly voice whispered undoing a strange code on the chest and removing a golden ball.  
  
"And beware the cyborg" the turdle hissed falling flat on the floor.   
  
"Cyborg?" Jim questioned when something crashed through the wooden door.  
  
Sarah peaked out the closed blinds and a band of ominous figures approached in the roaring rain.  
  
"RUN!" Dobert yelled as a large figure broke through the door. Jim, Sarah and Dobert raced upstairs and what appeared to be pirates began to rummage through the downstairs.  
  
"Now if I can calculate our velocity correctly, if we move over .2 degrees to the left," Dobert muttered.  
  
"JUMP!" Jim yelled landing in a carriage hooked up to Dobert's snorkel, which waited for both Sarah and Dobert, who landed shortly after Jim.   
  
"Come on!" Dobert said clicking the reins that were connected to his snorkel, which was the source of power.  
  
The snorkel reacted instantly and galloped off away from the benbow inn. Jim sighed as the rain poured down, taking one last look at the inn, which was now in flames.  
  
-Later-  
  
Both Jim and Sarah had somehow decided to stay in Dobert's house for the time being.  
  
"I called the local authorities," Dobert sighed. "And the benbow inn... is no more."  
  
Sarah only sighed as Jim played with the golden ball. "How does this thing work anyways?" he muttered to himself punching a few random buttons.  
  
At that moment a green glowing light emerged from the ball, sending the entire room into darkness.   
  
"It's... it's a map," Dobert said in awe as the room was filled with the entire map of Neopia and it's neighboring universe.  
  
"Here's Neopia... and Montressor," Jim said touching the map. Suddenly the map began to twist and turn.  
  
"Here's the planet of the Grundos," Doppler said readjusting his glasses. "And the Deserted Galaxy! And this? What's this?" he questioned as a lonesome planet with 2 rings floated before them.  
  
"That's... That's Treasure Planet," Jim grinned.   
  
"No..." Doppler said in awe.  
  
"You know what this means?" Jim grinned.  
  
"You're not going!" Sarah said firmly.  
  
"But Mom..." Jim began.  
  
"Sarah, really. You said you tried everything. You didn't try a few character building months in space, did you?" Dobert questioned.  
  
"Are you saying this because it's the right thing, or you really want to go?" Sarah replied.  
  
"Because I really really, really, REALLY want to go. Plus, it's the right thing."  
  
"Oh, fine..."  
  
"YES! I've been waiting for an opportunity like this all my life and here it is screaming go Dobert! Go Dobert!" Dobert said triumphantly.  
  
Jim and Sarah only blinked.  
  
"Tomorrow, we go the space port!" Dobert declared.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. Off to adventure and mutiny!

Part Two  
  
The Next Day...  
Jim and Doppler sat aboard a space ferry, heading to Krawk Island, the giant spaceport. Jim hurried down the gangplank eager to reach the spaceship they were supposed to get on and in hopes of losing Doppler.  
  
At the bottom, he paused and saw aliens in every shape and color, speaking hundreds of different languages. Even the air smelled different then dreary old Montressor. Jim felt shouting with joy.  
  
"Jim!" Doppler's voice cut into his thoughts. Doppler waddled down the gangplank, dressed in an outdated space suit, clanking with every step. He could barely walk he was so loaded down. "Jim!" he shouted again. "Jim, wait up!"  
  
Jim shook his head as he shook his head, trying to conceal a huge laugh. Doppler finally caught up to him.  
  
"Look, let's find the ship we're supposed to get on," Jim said. He hurried over to two alien longshoremen to ask where the ship was.  
  
"Second dock on your right," one alien told him, grinning toothingly.  
  
"Thanks," Jim muttered, looking over to his right.  
  
"I should have never listened to that pushy two-headed mutant uni. One head said it fit, and the other said it was my color. I get so flustered and-oh!" Doppler's jaw dropped.  
  
Before them was a huge three-tiered solar galleon (think clipper ship with a rocket pack) gleaming in the sun. The grandest ship they have ever seen stood before them, the RLS Legacy, the ship hired by Doppler, which was already bustling with activity.  
  
Together they ran up the gangplank, seeing a square-jawed, rock-skinned, skieth dressed in an officer's uniform; Mr. Arrow. The tough-looking crew raced fore and aft, readying the ship for launch. Mr. Arrow was already giving out commands. "Stow those casks forward! Heave together now!"  
  
"Good morning, Captain!" Doppler called to him. "Everything shipshape?"  
  
"Shipshape it is, sir," Arrow replied. "But I'm not the captain of this ship. The captain's aloft." He pointed at a slim, aisha creature also in an officer's uniform (except her's was blue). She swung down the ropes and landed gracefully on the deck before them.  
  
"Mr. Arrow, I've checked this wretched ship from stem to stern, and it's spot on as usual. Can you get nothing wrong?" she asked the skeith.  
  
"You flatter me, Captain," Arrow replied.  
  
"Dr. Doppler I presume," the captain said, turning to Jim and Doppler.  
  
"Why, yes... I...," Doppler stammered in surprise. He hadn't realized a female would be running the ship, let alone a feline female.  
  
The captain smiled and shook his hand.  
"I'm Captain Amelia," she said. "You've met my officer, Mr. Arrow," she said as she gestured to the stony skeith next to her. "Sterling, tough, dependable, honest, brave, and true."  
  
"Please Captain," Arrow said modestly.  
  
"Oh shut-up Henry," Captain Amelia hissed. "You know I didn't mean a word of it."  
  
"May I introduce you to Jim Hawkins," Doppler was saying to Amelia. "Jim, you see, is the boy that found the treasure m-" Amelia clapped a paw over his mouth before he could finish.  
  
"Doctor, please!" she muttered. "I'd like to have a word with you in my stateroom," she said in a low voice, looking over her shoulder to make sure no one was listening.  
  
Doppler, Arrow, and Jim followed the captain to her quarters. She shut the door behind them, looking at Doppler sternly. "Doctor, to mewl and blabbler about a treasure map in front of this particular crew demonstrates a level of ineptitude that borders on the imbecilic," she said crisply, then added, "And I mean that in a very caring way."  
  
"Well I..." Doppler stuttered.  
  
"May I see the map please?" Amelia questioned. Jim slowly took the golden sphere out of his pocket and threw it at Amelia. She caught it upon impulse.  
  
"Fascinating," she murmured looking at the map closely, then resuming her captain like manner. "Gentlemen this will be kept under lock and key when not in use is that understood?"  
  
A general mutter of OK was the only response from both Doppler and Jim.  
  
"And further more, no more mentioning this map to any of the crew. Simply put to you doctor, shut your harling screamer."  
  
Doppler glared a most venomous look at Amelia.  
  
Amelia pulled arrow aside talking in a rather hushes voice. Doppler looked truly annoyed.  
  
"That will be all gentlemen," Amelia said in a firm tone dismissing them from the stateroom. "Oh and one more thing. Mister Arrow, please escort Mister Hawkins to the galley for safe keeping."  
  
Jim's jaw dropped. Cooking was NOT one of his strong suits. "But…" he began to protest.  
  
"NO questions asked," Amelia replied, not feeling like taking any guff from the crew.  
  
Jim sighed, knowing not to test his limits and was pushed out of the stateroom with Doppler by Arrow.  
  
"I can't believe the nerve of that... that... feline!" Doppler began as arrow directed them toward the galley.  
  
"I'll take no talk of our Captain like that. There's no finer leader in the galaxy," Arrow scolded.  
  
"That, my good fellow, is a matter of opinion," Doppler replied gloomily.  
  
Arrow did the best to bite his tongue as the trio entered a small-enclosed space with a group of picnic tables, and a center area full of pots and pans of all shapes and sizes.  
  
"Mister Silver!" Arrow bellowed as the lonesome grarrl turned around. He had a mechanical arm and leg and a glinting gold eye.  
  
"Cyborg," Jim thought to himself remembering the old turdle's words back at the benbow.   
  
"Mister Arrow, what have I done to welcome you in my humble galley?" he questioned in a strong British accent.   
  
"May I introduce Doctor Doppler the financer of our mission," Arrow said ignoring the apparent kiss up to the first mate idea.   
  
"'Ello Doc." Silver said taking a break from his apparent cooking duties and using his laser eye to scan Dobert's space suit. "Love the outfit."  
  
"Oh yes..." Dobert replied, not used to the laser eye concept. "This youg man is Jim Hawkins."  
  
Silver offered a mechanical arm towards Jim. Jim only exchanged a look.  
  
"Aye. Don't let this hunk of hardware scare ya now," Silver said using a knife setting in his arm to cut, slice, dice and flare up a pot full of stew. "Go on. Have a piece of me stew. It's an old family recipe." He grinned laddeling the stew into two wooden bowls and forcing one into Dobert's hand, the other to Jim.   
  
Dobert used his lupe nose to smell, and lightly taste it. "Hm... delightfully tangy yet robust." He said as an eyeball popped out and surfaced to the top of the stew.  
  
"And THAT'S part of the old family!" Silver laughed.  
  
Dobert's face became a face that screamed, "GROSS!"  
  
"Aye! Just kidding with ya doc!" Silver chuckled popping the eyeball into his mouth.  
  
"Go on Jimbo, have a swig," Silver looked over Jim's shoulder   
after he handed some stew.  
  
Jim eyed it suspiciously, looking at the spoon. Suddenly, the   
spoon grew two eyes, and ate the stew, transforming into a   
Red Babaa. It smiled at him.  
  
"Morph! You jello-headed blob o' mischief! So that's were   
you's was hiding," scolded Silver.  
  
Morph transformed into a straw, slurping up the rest of the   
stew.  
  
"What is that thing?" Jim asked, looking at Morph as it   
perched on his finger. It suddenly transformed into a   
miniature replica of him, mirroring the Shoyru's stunned   
expression.  
  
"He's a... Morph! I rescued the little shape-shifter on the planet of the sheep.   
He took a liking to me. We've been together ever   
since," Silver explained cheerfully. Jim and Doppler watched,   
amazed, as Morph floated back to Silver, who rubbed his   
belly and the shape-shifter wriggled like a happy puppyblew.  
  
"Can I have a barf bag now?" Jim muttered to himself.  
  
"Doctor. Do you care to watch the launch from the bridge?" Arrow questioned.  
  
"Ok then," the doctor agreed heading out of the galley with Jim right behind him.  
  
"You stay here Mr. Hawkins," Arrow said sternly.  
  
"But... but..." Both Silver and Jim protested.  
  
"Captain's Orders," Arrow replied with a tone of anger in his voice as he too left the galley.  
  
"Go on Jimbo, watch the launch," Silver nodded practically shooing Jim out of the galley.  
  
Jim rushed out of the galley glad to be free as all sorts of Neopets scurried about him.  
  
"ALL HANDS TO STATIONS!" Arrow could be heard yelling from the bridge. "UNLEASH SOLAR SAILS!"  
  
Jim looked up as glistening sails more beautiful then those of his beloved solar surfer unfolded. A toughened lenny bumped into him, and Jim quickly moved out of the way. As the ship rose, everything began to float upwards.  
  
"ENGAGE ARITIFCAL GRAVITY!" Amelia commanded as she and Arrow landed gentle back on the ground. Doctor Doppler landed with a thoroughly loud clank because of his space suit.  
  
"Take us out of here if you please Mister Arrow!" Amelia commanded. "Prepare yourself doctor." She said in Dobert's position.  
  
Dobert said something in a high-pitched voice that seemed to be a mockery of what Amelia had said. Suddenly and without notice the ship took off, and poor Dobert went flying into the nearest wall.  
  
"Don't say I didn't warn you," Amelia laughed lightly.  
  
And this the RLS Legacy blasted off, in search of Treasure Planet.  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	3. Little Miracles

Part Three  
  
As the RLS Legacy left the atmosphere of Neopia, the world of space slowly became more and more surreal for Jim, who was now standing on the riggings, jumping on and off just for fun.  
  
"Incredible," Doppler could be heard muttering to himself as the ship glided gently. Dobert had not come on this mission for fortune, just in hopes of a good adventure.   
  
Suddenly a loud clanking could be heard coming out of the galley. Amelia turned her attention to Silver, who was standing right in front of the bridge. She glared down. Everyone knew she wasn't too happy with the crew that Dobert had hired.   
  
"Captain, how nice to see ye. Lovely weather we're having isn't it?" Silver said charmingly as possible as Morph scampered off elsewhere.  
  
"You'll have to be a little more up straight if you're trying to kiss up to me," Amelia retorted. "And isn't that your cabin boy playing in the riggings?" she questioned nodding over to Jim's direction.  
  
"Yer point being?" Silver replied in a casual manner.  
  
"I'm positive I instructed you to keep him busy," Amelia hissed.  
  
Silver made a face that looked as if it was hiding a rather evil thought. "Your wish is my command, Captain." He grumbled as he clanked off towards Jim's direction.  
  
"Aye. C'mere Jim," Silver sighed as he finally lurched his way over towards the riggings where Jim was.  
  
"What?" Jim questioned raising an eyebrow as he landed off the riggings on the deck.  
  
"I got a few friends for ye to met," Silver grinned.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Aye. Meet Mr. Mop and Mrs. Bucket!" Silver laughed lightly as he forced a bucket full of water and a mop into Jim's hands.  
  
"And I want this deck spotless in an hour!" Silver instructed as he turned. " And Morph..." he said. Morph hopped over meeping. "Keep an eye on this pup."  
  
Morph nodded and began to sit in front of Jim's feet meeping.  
  
"Oh, I'll give you your Misses Bucket and Mister Broom," Jim muttered kicking the bucket over.  
  
However, in the galley, something a little more important was going on with almost all of the crew and Silver.  
  
The crew stared at Silver silently as he began to speak. "So we're all here, then." The pets continued to stare silently.  
  
"Now then," Silver began, "gentlemen, if you'll pardon my plain speaking, are ya all totally blinkin', stark ravin', DEF?" Silver's voice boomed with anger as he shouted.   
  
"The boy wassss sniffinggg about the shippp," Scroop, a huge spyder protested.   
  
"Ya bug-brained twit! Just stick to the plan!" Silver growled as his eyes gleamed evilly. "I'll run the boy so ragged, he won't have time to think about anything!"  
  
-Later-  
  
When Silver went back up the deck of the ship, he found Morph and Jim finishing up the mopping. Morph transformed back to regular shape when he saw Silver, burping up soap bubbles.  
  
"You've been up here for an hour and the ship hasn't blown up yet. Thank Fyora for little miracles," Silver smiled.  
  
"Yeah. Whatever," Jim rolled his eyes dropping the mop.   
  
"Well," Silver said loudly. "Since the cap'n has put you in my charge, like it or not, I'll be poundin' a few skills into that thick head o' your's ta keep you outta trouble."   
  
"Oh great," Jim muttered sarcastically.   
  
Silver nodded. "From now on, I'm not lettin' you outta me sight," he continued. "You won't so much as eat, sleep, or scratch your tail without my saying so!"  
  
"Don't DO me any favors," Jim growled.  
  
Silver sniggered. "Oh, you can be sure o' that" he said confidently. "You can be sure o' that."  
  
And that's what happened. Despite Jim's obvious and random refusals about scraping barnacles off the legacy, washing pots and pans in the galley, or even just swabbing the deck with Morph, both Silver and Jim somehow formed a steady bond. This even left to a day of goofing around on one of the Legacy's long boats, and racing each other, via go-kart style.  
  
After an entire day of fun, and finally mooring the longboats back into the legacy's berths, the quickly exchanged some words.  
  
"Not bad Jimbo. Not bad," Silver nodded approvingly.  
  
Jim only grinned and began to tie the boat up with it's ropes as Silver seemed to search for something.  
  
"Darn... where's me wrench?" he muttered to himself as Morph hopped over, transforming into a wrernch.  
  
"So, how'd that happen?" Jim questioned as the old cyborg bent down to readjust a few lose bolts in his leg.  
  
"A long story. From chasing one of me dreams," Silver explained. "Thank ye Morphy."  
  
The wrench resumed it's babaa shape.  
  
"Was it worth it?" Jim questioned getting out of the boat.  
  
"I'm hoping it is Jimbo, I'm hoping it is," Silver nodded.  
  
Suddnely the ship lurched to a compelte halt.  
  
"Well this can't be good," Jim muttered to himself.  
  
Little did he know that his statement was a real joke.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	4. SuperNova!

Part 4  
  
Jim walked up to the deck rather quickly following Silver's lead.  
  
"The star plutiod," Doctor Doppler could be heard explaining to Captain Amelia. "It's gone supernova!"  
  
"Well then," Amelia nodded.  
  
"SECURE LIFELINES!" Arrow bellowed without second orders. The entire crew scrambled for the center mast tying a tight knot of rope around their waist.  
  
"LET'S GET THOSE SOLAR SAILS ROLLED UP NOW!" Amelia shouted.  
  
The entire crew began to climb the riggings and tie the solar sails up in a moment's notice. A low rumbling began.  
  
"Docotr? What is that?" Ameliua questioned her voice in a state of panic.  
  
"Earthquake activity. Not uncommon. There should be another one in 19.8 seconds then the entire star will become a black hole."  
  
"And the speed, bingo! GENTLEMAN! UNLEASH SOLAR SAILS!" Amelia shouted.  
  
"What? We just rolled them up!" someone was heard complaining from the crowd.  
  
"NOW! UNLESS YOU'D ALL LIKE TO LOOK LIKE A CAN OF PICKELED OLIVES!" Amelia replied. Everyone ran back up, including arrow.   
  
"Mister Hawkins secure all lifelines!" Amelia shouted from the bridge.  
  
Jim reacted instantly. "Aye Catapin." He began to double check all knots and pull them tighter to the mast.  
  
But the real action was up near Mister Arrow. He had lost his grip and Scroop was grinning evily.  
  
"Say goodbye, Mister Arrow," Scroop hissed cutting Arrow's life line.  
  
The rumbling began again. Everyone jumped back down.  
  
"HANG ON TO YOUR LIFELINES GENTS! IT'S GOING TO BE A BUMPY RIDE!" Amelia yelled as the suddenly burst of light from the super nova pushed the ship forward onto the horizon.  
  
As soon as they were in the clear, there was a huge amount of shouting from the crew.  
  
"Is everyone present and accounted for mister arrow?" Amelia asked, looking around for her first mate. "Mister Arrow?"  
  
Scroop stepped forward. "Mister Arrow didn't make it. His lifeline was not secure."  
  
Jim's jaw dropped open. "What? I could sworn I double checked all of the life lines!" he protested and ran back over to the mast, but Arrow's lifeline was no longer there. The entire crew glared at Jim, and Amelia's ears fell back.  
  
"Very well then. We move on," she said quietly, returning to her stateroom, obviously hurt and depressed.  
  
Jim glared and stormed down to the galley. Silver looked at Scroop giving him the look that only Moo, sheep of doom gives.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	5. BEN's a Nutter

art Five  
  
The next day, Jim was in a grouchier mood then usual, and the entire crew was avoiding him. He sighed and got up, about to pull his boots on when one began to hop.  
  
"Not now morph. It's too early in the morning," he sighed getting up and beginning to chase the boot.  
  
Morph giggled and blew a raspberry out of the boot's sole, then as Jim was searching over a pile of trunks, kicked him in the tail.  
  
"MORPH!" Jim growled catching the infernal blob who finally handed him his boot, but lead him on a chase, landing in a barrel of spherical cherries in the galley. Jim's ears tensed up as he heard Silver beginning to address the crew of obvious and apparent traitors.   
  
"YE BIG HEADED MORONS!" Silver thundered. "ARE YE TRYING TO RUIN THE PLAN? Especially you Scroop. The little prank you played up there with Mister Arrow, are you trying to ruin the entire bloody mutiny?"  
  
Jim tried to stay quiet. "Mutiny? I shoulda known sooner!"  
  
"JUST stick to the PLAN!" Silver hissed as the entire crew ran out. Silver then turned to the barrel where Jim was.  
  
"What did you hear?"  
  
"The entire thing, traitor," Jim growled. Silver backed Jim up against a table, while changing his setting on his arm to a dagger. Jim searched his pockets for a dagger of the cobrall sort.  
  
"Remember the first day Jim?" Silver sneered. "We both hates ta lose."  
  
Jim took out the dagger and jammed it into Silver's mechincal leg, which began to steam. "Too bad you're the one that's going to lose!" he shouted running out the door right to Amelia's stateroom.  
  
Silver glared and limped up to the deck. "CHANGE IN PLANS! WE MOVE NOW!" he yelled as the flag suddenly changed to a deadly skull and crossbones.  
  
"Amelia! Pirates..." he said out of breath.  
  
"Pirates? ON my ship? I can assure you they're as dead as Sloth," Amelia hissed unlocking the map quickly as suddenly there was a pounding at the door.  
  
"Doctor have you ever used on of these?" Amelia questioned handing Dobert a rainbow gun.  
  
"You hold this like that riiight?" he asked holding the rainbow gun upside down.  
  
"Apparently not," Amelia said handing the map to Jim. "Guard this with your life Mister Hawkins," she commanded as Silver blasted down the door with a huge black cannon.  
  
"Now would be a good time to run," Amelia advised as she headed out a secrect passage in her staterooms, which lead to the longboats. The trio raced for the nearest long boat as Jim began to unloosen the moorings and open the hatch for a quick escape when morph decided to play a game and steal the map.  
  
"MORPH!" Jim yelled as the babaa meeped as Silver came the other way.  
  
"Morph, c'mere morph," Jim coxed.  
  
"Come on morph. Come to daddy," silver glared. The babaa dove into a bucket and the old friends raced each other to get it. Jim grabbed it quickly and lept into the long boat, which left without second warning.  
  
The small longboat suddenly began to fall.  
  
"Oh shoot," Amelia muttered to herself as the longboat crash landed in a forest on Treasure Planet.  
  
"Is everyone ok?" Doppler asked pushing the longboat up off everyone.  
  
"Yeah, I think," Jim nodded dusting himself off from an excessive amount of dirt.  
  
"I can't say that was one of my better landings," Amelia said as she stood up, but almost fell back down.  
  
"Ugh..." Amelia muttered. "Jim, where's the map?"   
  
"Right, here," Jim said digging through his pockets, removing the map. As he twisted it, it changed shape. "MORPH!"  
  
The babaa meeped.  
  
  
"That infernal blob!" Amelia yelled, trying to get up.  
  
"Amelia, no, stay down," Dobert said gently. "Jim, why don't you look for some shelter?"  
  
Jim nodded and walked off with Morph who seemed rather pleased with himself.  
  
"Nice going Morph!" Jim sighed as suddenly something in near by plants rattled.  
  
"What was that?" Jim asked himself moving over closely.  
  
A rusty figure jumped out and landed atop Jim. "OH ATLAST! A NEOPIAN BASED LIFE FORM HAS COME TO RESCUE ME!"  
  
Jim blinked and pushed the robot off of him. "Who or what are you?"  
  
"Me? Oh me. I'm BEN... BEN the diddler. And you are?" the robot replied cheerfully.  
  
"Jim," Jim replied as Morph sat on his shoulder.  
  
"A pleasure to meet you Jimmy!" the robort grinned shaking his hand.  
  
"It's JIM."  
  
"Oh this is wonderful! My wildest fantasy come true!" The robot danced.  
  
"Listen, BEN we're trying to find a place to hide from these pirates. Got any good places?"  
  
"Pirates? Oh I knew a pirate once. Captain Flint," the robot continued.  
  
"You knew Captain Flint?" Jim asked?  
  
"Personally I think Flint suffered from personality disorder," BEN continued sitting down on a rock.  
  
"Wait... if you know about Flint then you gotta know about the treasure," Jim said.  
  
"Well if he didn't remove my memory circuit..." BEN replied.  
  
  
"Thanks Anyways," Jim sighed, depressed.  
  
"Going so soon?" BEN asked. "I was going to invite you to my place." The robot nodded and pointed over to a rounded house with a huge entrance, but it seemed to provide good shelter.  
  
"BEN, I think you just solved my problem," Jim grinned running back to get Dobert and Amelia.  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
